Star Wars Rebels: The New Republic
by DarkMandalorian
Summary: What would happen if Ezra was found by a certain Jedi after his parents were killed. What would happen if he didn't grow up on the streets and didn't meet the Ghost crew? Well found out here and see what troubles he shall cause to the Empire. He will eventually meet the Ghost crew. I know there are already some stories like this but they aren't finished so I'll make the first one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hey guys I've had this idea in my head for a while now and decided to write it down. Don't worry I'm not giving up on my other story just need to get this one started and I'll work them both the best I can. As the**  
 **summary says Ezra doesn't grow up on the streets alone he is found by a surviving Jedi who will take him in and teach him the ways of the Force. He will meet the crew later on though so do not worry. That's all I have**  
 **so let's start the story and remember to please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters Disney Enterprises Inc. owns it. I only own this story.**

 **A Tragedy and A New Life**

It was midafternoon when the door to the Bridger family's house was suddenly blown open and in stormed about eight stormtroopers and their commander. "By order of the Empire you two are under arrest. Seize them."  
ordered the commander. One of the troopers went and tried to restrain Ephriam but got shoved away and another trooper was punched in the helmet as well. Seeing as they were resisting arrest the troopers opened fire  
on the two and killed them. As they were walking away a trooper spotted a boy peeking from around a wall who had seen everything. Wanting to leave no witnesses he fired at the boy and managed to hit his right leg  
just below the knee. Ezra having never felt so much pain in his life passed out from the pain and the trooper thought he killed the boy off so he continued walking out of the house and regrouped with the rest of his  
comrades. Two hours later Ezra opens his eyes to see he is in some white room that he doesn't know. Believeing he might be in Imperial custody he was about to freak out when an unknown man walked into the room.  
They both look at eachother for a few seconds before the man walks up to Ezra and kneels down next to the bed he's lying in. " You're awake! Good. I didn't know when you might wake up, I decided to come check  
up on you, good timing huh? Tell me what is your name young one?" asked the man. " I-It's Ezra sir, w-who are you. Where am I?" stuttered Ezra nervously. " No need to worry I won't hurt you, you're safe here ok.  
You're in my house I saved you from bleeding out in your home. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents back there if I had arrived a little sooner I could've helped save them. Oh I almost forgot my name's  
Obi-wan Kenobi, I'm a Jedi Master. Before you ask how I knew to come here, the Force is what guided me to come. Might I add that even though you might not know about it you are a force sensitive and can be  
trained in its ways. I can train you in the ways of the Jedi if that's a path you'd like to take or you can deny and live a normal life the choice is yours." Ezra seeing as how he doesn't have his parents anymore and has no  
relatives to go to realizes that he can't live a normal life so he knows he only has one real choice to go with. " I'll take the first choice Obi-wan, I'd like to learn to be a Jedi." he said with a bit of eagerness in his voice.

10 years later: Ezra's POV  
We find a seventeen year old Ezra along side Obi-wan entering a secret Jedi temple in Lothal. " Master what exactly are we doing here?" asked Ezra. " There isn't anything more that I can teach you that I haven't already  
so we are here for you to take your last test as a padawan. I must say I am impressed that you managed to master Form V not many could accomplish that. Here we are. I'll stay here you must go alone. If you pass this  
test then you shall be knighted and you will recieve your crystal so you can make your own lightsaber, that practice saber won't hold back a real one it's only good against blaster bolts and another practice saber." replied  
Obi-wan with a smile that put Ezra's nerves to rest and gave him confidence. So Ezra continued down the passageway he was heading when all of a sudden his surrounding changed to that of his old house to the exact  
moment when he would lose his parents. Believing it to be true he tried to save them before they were shot but realized he couldn't move as he stand there with wide eyes he sees his parents shot once again but this time  
they look at him with dissappointment in their eyes and blame him for their death asking him why he didn't save them. Tears falling from his eyes he appologized profusely but they just kept blaming him. Before the  
emotional turmoil became too much the scenery changed again but this time it was of Obi-wan fighting off stormtroopers and watches as he is shot in the back and slowly dies but not before looking at Ezra in the eyes.  
This is when Ezra realizes he is living and facing his greatest fear which is loosing those he loves and being left alone. Fighting off his feeling of sadness, guilt, and hate he smiles to himself because he knows that he will  
do whatever he can to protect those he loves. He'll not ony be strong for them but for himself as well and lastly he accepts the fact that if anybody does die that he won't be alone beacause it is as his master said " There  
is no death, there is only the Force. Which means that if they die they'll still be with him whether they are force sensitive or not. Having come to this conclusion the Force believes Ezra to be ready and changes back his  
surrounding to the cave he was in and when h opens his eyes he sees a green crystal floating down to him. He reaches out and grabs it marveling at its beauty before pocketing it and heading back to where his master  
is waiting for him. As he makes it back he can't help but smile knowing that he just conquered his greatest fear and has nothing left to fear. Obi-wan sensing his padawan returning opens his eyes to see his student smiling  
to himself and can't help but feel happy and proud of him knowing that he has come a long way since he took him in ten years ago. " I see you passed your final test congratulations." " Thank you master it was all due to  
your teachings that I have come this far and improved this greatly." replied Ezra while bowing. " Oh and I also got this," he said while producing the kyber crystal fom his pocket. Seeing the crystal Obi-wan has Ezra  
kneel down before igniting his lightsaber and doing the knighting ritual on him. He also helped him build his lightsaber which was curved and has a crossguard. " By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, Ezra  
Bridger you may rise. Congratulations you are now a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order and of the Republic." " Wait but I thought the Republic didn't exist anymore how am I a Knight of the Republic." asked Ezra confused.  
" I've had a vision of you leading the way to overthrow the Empire and bringing back the Republic, it is your destiny young Ezra now come we have somewhere to go the force is calling to me."

No one's POV  
Arriving at the Seelos system Obi-wan pilots their ship towards the norther side of the planet. " So what exactly are we doing here master?" asked Ezra. " We are here to see some old friends of mine. They will be very  
helpfull to you in your quest to revive the Republic and these men will be the most loyal you could ever find." replied Obi-wan. Flying for a bit longer they spot an old AT-TE walker and land in front of it before  
disembarking their ship and walking up to the tank. Out of one of its doors three clones walk out to see who it was that landed in front of them. " Who goes there?" asked Rex. " Soneone you know very well Captain  
Rex." said Obi-wan before removing his hood and allowing the clones to see his face. When they did see him their eyes widen before rushing down the tank to meet them face to face. " General Kenobi is that really  
you?" They couldn't believe it, right in front of them was a Jedi general they had served with many times and was alive. " Sir how did you survive the purge?" asked commander Wolffe. They still looked the way they did  
during the clone wars and when asked about it they responded that they had found a way to stop the advanced aging so that's why it looked like they haven't aged at all. " So what brings you here General?" asked Rex.  
"My young apprentice here is going to need your help. He is to bring back the Republic and will lead those who follow him to overthrow the Empire. Now you don't have to agree but it would be resourceful to him if  
did." The clones look at eachother for a few moments before looking back towards Ezra and salute him caalling him General. " Thank you for joining but we must move now. I have a couple of mercy missions for us to  
do. We'll steal some supply crates from the Empire and distribute them to the outer rim territories, we need to help those who are suffering while at the same time try to recruit more people to join us, understood." said  
Obi-wan. " Sir yes sir!" all three clones replied before walking into the ship and waiting to take off.

And so they did do those missions helping out many systems live out longer than they would have had they not recieved those supplies. And slowly but surely whispers and rumors where spreading about a new Republic  
being formed and that gave hope to all those outer rim planets. One of these planets was Kamino who desperately wants to get rid of the Imperial presence there so they secretly sent out a transmission to the new  
Republic in hopes that it would be recieved and they will choose to help them. Aboard Obi-wans' ship, which happens to be the Twilight from the Clone Wars, they were recieving a distress signal from a system nearby.  
" General we're recieveing a disress signal. It appears to be coming from Kamino." informed Wolffe. " Hmmm how interesting put it through." said Obi-wan. " This is prime minister Lamb Su of Kamino I hope I have  
reached the new Republic.' " You have, what do you need" replied Ezra. " We wish for your aide. We would like for you to help free us from the Empire and in exchange for our freedom we will supply you with a  
clone army and many fleets of warships. Please you have to help us!" pleaded the prime minister. "Alright we'll help you but there is one condition to that army, no inhibitor chips are to be placed in any clone produced  
understood." replied Obi-wan. "Yes of course there will be none placed. Seeing what the last time did we wouldn't even dream of doing that again. There is one more thing though." "And what might that be?" asked Ezra  
"We would like to join your new Republic." stated the minister. "Of course you can join, be ready for our arrival." said Ezra looking at the Kaminoan who bowed his head and ended the transmission. Within a couple of  
hours the Twilight arrived at Kamino and was surprised to see two star destroyers in orbit before said destroyers jumped into hyperspace away from the arriving ship. The ship was then landed at a landing platform and  
everybody began to exit except Obi-wan. Ezra turned around towards his master with a questioning look, " Aren't you coming master?" "I'm afraid this is where we must part ways. I still have a job to do elsewhere  
and a promise to keep that I made to an old friend. Do not worry you shall continue down your own path as is your destiny but I have my own to follow now. Stay here until your army and fleet are ready then you may  
begin to fight the Empire. Always trust the Force and your instincts, farewell my apprentice until we meet again and may the force be with you always." said Obi-wan with a bow. "Farewell master may the force be with  
you too." said Ezra with a bow as well. Next thing he knows is that Obi-wan takes off and is gone from the planet in minutes. He turns around and walks up to the clones who were waiting for him. "Where'd the general  
go sir?" asked Gregor. "He has other things to take care of alone and has a promise to fulfill so it's just us." replied Ezra sad about his masters departure.

And so they got to work on liberating the Kaminoans. It took them half a day but they managed to take out all Imperial forces and freed the oppressed people. And as promised Ezra was to recieve his clone army and  
fleets. When asked if the clones were to be based off of him, Ezra declined and asked Rex if the clones could be cloned from him which he agreed to. It may be difficult to clone a clone from a clone but it was successfully  
,done and within six months time they would have ten battalions worth of clones and a fleet of six highly improved venator class attack cruisers with eight twin turbolaster batteries, two single turbolaster batteries, and  
a proton torpedo tube on the underside, and lastly a reinforced defector shield that could hold out against the fire from two star destoyers at the same time.

 **A/N: Alright guys that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it and enjoyed it. Next chapter Ezra, Rex, and Wolffe meet the Ghost crew. I decided to have Gregor stay behind on Kamino to oversee the new clones'**  
 **training. Please leave a like and a review and I'll see all you Star Wars fans next chapter. -DarkMandalorian signing off-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: What's up you guys here I am with a new chapter. I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and followed this story. It really means a lot to me so I decided to put out the next chapter earlier than I expected but it's all thanks to your support.** **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. Disney Enterprises Inc. does.**

 ** _Meeting the Ghost Crew and Causing Troubles to the Empire_**

 _Eight months later_ :

"Sir our forces and fleet are ready to depart" said Rex. Ezra whom was meditating opened his eyes and responded, "Good prepare the men and fleet. Make preparations to jump to the Lothal system. I've had a vision, there are some people in trouble there and we must go help them" replied Ezra. "Right away general!" acknowledged Rex before turning around and ordering the fleet to prepare to jump. The fleet consisted of six Venator class cruisers with the same red and gray paint scheme from the Clone Wars as well as having the open circle symbol. Currently Ezra and Rex are aboard Ezra's command cruiser The Resolute. Soon all six ships jump into hyperspace on their way to Lothal.

 _With the Ghost Crew_ :

We find the Ghost crew in a panic as they are being pursued by a dozen tie fighters as well as two star destroyers. It started out as a simple supply run when out of nowhere those two destroyers emerged from hyperspace in front of them and deployed dozens of fighters to try and shoot them down. Specters 1, 4, and 5 were doing their best to defend their ship from the oncoming fighters but were slowly being overwhelmed. "Hera get us out here or we won't make it out of this one" shouted Kanan from the lower turret. "I'm working on it but I don't have a clear space to make the jump. We're going to need a miracle if we are to make it out alive guys" she shouted into the comlinks. Suddenly six cruisers emerged from hyperspace in front of the two star destroyers.

 _Back with Ezra on the Resolute_ :

They had just exited from hyperspace right in front of two star destroyers and a bunch of tie fighters attacking a Correlian VCX-100 freighter. "Commander Wolffe have all batteries open fire on those destroyers and launch fifty ARC-170 fighters to intercept those ties. Help that freighter out and then instruct it to land in our hanger, I'd like to know who we have come to help out" ordered Ezra to his fleet commander. "Right away sir! You heard the general, all batteries fire at will and launch fighters to help that ship" commanded Wolffe to the men operating the turret controls. Soon all six Venators started firing at the two destroyers causing massive damage to the ships before destroying them. The fighters that were deployed also did considerable damage to the ties pursuing the Ghost and managed to take them all out before said freighter could be destroyed. Once everything settled down the squad leader pulled up close to the Ghost and contacted them on an open frequency channel. "Correlian VCX this is blue leader of the New Republic please respond" he said hoping to get in contact with the pilot.

 _10 minutes earlier on the lead star destroyer_ :

"Captain we are scanning multiple ships exiting hyperspace in sector 2-6 at our twelve o-clock" said the navigation officer thinking it might be rebel reinforcements. Soon the fleet of Venators came up into sight in front of them and the captain was shocked to see the type of vessels they were. But not only that, what shocked him the most was the symbols the ships were proudly presenting on their topside. "I don't believe this. It can't be. The Republic doesn't exits any longer, those ships have long been decommissioned and scrapped" the shocked captain whispered. But no matter what he said and believed the proof was in front of him and then realized that said ships were now firing upon his ships. He soon ordered a crew member to raise deflector shields to maximum strength but was then informed that the shields weren't holding out against the massive barrage of enemy fire and he soon lost the other destroyer he was commanding. He then tried to have his ship turn around and jump into hyperspace but his engines were blown up before the rest of his ship too was destroyed. The remaining ties were now only focused on trying to defend themselves from the attacking ARC-170s. They held out for a couple of minutes but stood no chance against the more experienced pilots of the New Republic and were soon eliminated.

 _Same time but with the Ghost Crew_ :

The rebels were thinking that they were going to die this time when all of a sudden six cruisers emerged from hyperspace near them. Both Hera and Kanan were shocked to see the type of ships that they were but most importantly the symbol on their topsides. Soon the ships began to fire at the star destroyers and some deployed star fighters to engage the tie fighters that were pursuing them. It took about eight minutes total for the Venators to destroy the star destroyers and for the ARC-170s to eliminate the tie fighters. When all was calm Hera noticed a single fighter pull up next to her and soon a persons' voice was heard over the comm channel and she realized that it belonged the pilot of the fighter next to her. "Correlian VCX this is blue leader of the New Republic, please respond" she heard him say before there was a pause which meant they were waiting for her reply. Worried she turned to look at the rest of her crew who had gathered in the cockpit to see what was going on. They all looked at her before Kanan nodded his head yes but told her to be cautious. "This is Specter 2 pilot of the Ghost, how may I help you" replied Hera into the comm channel trying her best to keep her nervousness in check. "Our general would like for you to follow me into the hanger of his flagship, if you would please follow me I shall guide you in" came the reply from the clone. Once again the rebels were unsure of what to do and didn't know if it would be safe to do as they were asked. On one hand they could decline and risk the chance of the fighters having to shoot them down. And if their earlier demonstration was anything to reckon then they knew they wouldn't stand a chance. Or they could do as they were asked and see what their general wants with them and maybe be able to leave peacefully without any troubles. Seeming to consider these thoughts they all vote to do as asked. "Ok we'll follow you blue leader" said Hera after a short pause. So blue leader then turned around as did the Ghost and they both headed to the center ship which they noticed had the bridge painted red compared to the other five which were gray. The doors to the hanger were then opened and in they went.

 _Back with Ezra who is waiting in the hanger_ :

Ezra was waiting down in the hanger for his guests to arrive. He had about a hundred men come with him and form up into four rows of twenty five each with two rows on either side of him facing center. He was also wearing his special armor he received on a mission he did to Mandalore one time. It was pretty much like Jango Fetts' but was black instead with a red cape behind him and the visor of his helmet was also red. **A/N: (Sorry I forgot to mention in the last chapter of his new appearance. And that his parents were Mandalorian therefore so is he.)** Soon the Ghost landed in front of him and the front ramp was lowered. At first it looked like nobody was going to come out but then he saw a man walk down followed by a twi-lekk a droid, a lasat and lastly a female mandalorian. "Welcome. I hope I am not frightening you all. I come as a friend not an enemy" said Ezra in a polite and friendly tone. "Who are you and what do you want with us" questioned Sabine aiming one of her Westar 35 blasters at him. She seemed sketchy around him having not been around another Mandalorian in a long time. Especially having never seen or met one with his type of appearance. Some of the clones were getting ready to take aim when Ezra raised a hand and had them clam down. "Forgive me where are my manners. My name is Ezra Bridger and before you ask questions let me tell you a little about myself and my fleet here. So firstly I guess you may know that I am a Jedi Master that is how I knew to come help you. The Force guided me help and in good timing as well. Next my men and my fleet here. These men are clones cloned from my best and most loyal captain. Rex can you come up here please. And lastly my fleet, as you know is based off of Venator class cruisers. The reason for that is because I plan to bring back the Republic and I want to uphold its once grand image. Of course I have taken certain measures to make sure what happened last time doesn't happen again. Like making sure no inhibitor chips are placed in any of my men and obviously no sith lord are secretly controlling my army. So this here is Captain Rex. He's in charge of my best men the 501st legion. Now tell me a little about yourselves and why the Empire has taken an interest in you." Kanan was shocked to know that there was another Jedi master besides himself and Hera couldn't believe that someone was planning to fight the Empire and try to rebuild the Republic but was happy to hear that. She was also relieved to know that the Rebellion isn't alone in their fight against the Empire and hopes that maybe Ezra and his fleet could join up with the rebels. They could really use his help. "Now if you are satisfied with my answers would you mind removing your blaster from my face and remove your helmet so I may see the face of those who I am trusting with the knowledge of what I plan to do" said Ezra still looking at Sabine. She seemed to hesitate at first but lowered and holstered her blaster before slowly removing her helmet. Once it was off Ezra couldn't help but to think that the girl in front of him was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And she appears to be his age as well. Not wanting to be against what he asked of her he too removed his helmet to reveal his young face. The rebel crew was once again surprised to see that the person in charge of all this was pretty young and Sabine seemed to be having similar thoughts to Ezra's. "Wow he's pretty handsome and has a strong character about him. Not only that but he also looks to be very muscular and well defined" she thought with a light blush.

 _Two hours later_ :

After having a tour of the massive ship Ezra and the rebel crew were up on the bridge. Having discussed this in private between themselves, when they had stopped for lunch in the mess hall, Hera turned to Ezra and asked him if he knew about the Rebellion. When he answered that he did she told him that they were a small cell of rebels part of the larger rebellion doing their best to help out those who need help while also fighting off whatever the Empire throws at them. She then explained how the rebellion was not at its fullest to truly fight the Empire and that its resources were stretched too thinly. But with his help they could stand a chance. They could truly fight to free all those systems that are being oppressed by the tyranny of the Empire. So she asked him if he would be willing to join the Rebellion if it was authorized by the leaders and higher up on the rebel command. Before he answered Rex stepped forward and stated his opinion "Hold up we only serve General Bridger. We will not follow some strangers in the rebellion and be separated from our leader" he said. "But..." Hera was then cut off by Ezra speaking up next. "I'm afraid he is correct. If I were to join this Rebellion of yours my entire fleet and army would be taken from me. They would be at the disposal of people my men don't trust and my plans to bring back he Republic would be over. You and I both know this to be true. I'm sorry but we can't join your rebellion but we can assist you in whatever way we can. The only things I can't do is provide troops or ships. You may inform the Rebellion about us and if they want we can form an allegiance or partnership but we won't be merged in. Here this is a holoprojector that will allow you to communicate with me whenever you would like" he said giving Hera a circular object. She accepted it and after some time they all went back to the Ghost and left Ezra and his fleet behind. Later they met up with Commander Sato and told him of what they had come across. He seemed in deep thought before he faced them and spoke "I believe this is something my superiors should know about. This New Republic lead by Bridger can be most helpful to us but I shall also explain to them his conditions for an allegiance".

 **A/N: And so there you have it chapter 2. Once again I'd like to thank all of you for your support. It helps inspire me and gets me to work on the next chapters quicker. I hope you all enjoyed and liked this chapter and don't forget to like and favorite but most importantly review. Let me know what you think in a review and if you have any ideas or suggestions leave them in a review and I'll do my best to work on it if it's a good one. See you all in the next chapter –DarkMandalorian signing off-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How's it going everybody here's chapter 3 like a couple of you have asked for. Thank you to those of you who have favorited and reviewed. Your support is very much appreciated. Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars or anything related to it Disney does. I only own this story.**

 ** _An Allegiance Is Formed and New Feelings Arise_**

 _Inside a Conference Room:_

Commander Sato was holding a meeting with the leaders and advisors of the Rebellion. He was informing them about what had happened with the Ghost crew and what they discovered. "So you are telling us that there is a new faction out there that calls themselves the New Republic and is based off of clones. Not to mention is quite large and strong based on what Captain Syndulla told you" said Mon Mothma. "Yes that is correct" replied Sato. "And their main goal is to overthrow the Empire and reform the Grand Republic once again. How do you know if they are trustworthy Commander" asked Bail Organa a little sketchy about the whole thing, especially since clones are involved. "I cannot say if they truly are trustworthy or not since I haven't met their leader face to face but he did save Phoenix Squad from the Empire before they were destroyed. Also they have met with the leader and can probably tell if he can be trusted better than I can" said Sato. "And what were these conditions that were mentioned for forming an allegiance" questioned Ahsoka. "Ah yes the conditions. Well he said that the only condition is that he can't provide troops or ships and that they will not merge in with the Rebellion and become a part of it" said Sato. "And why wouldn't they become a part of the Rebellion if they are willing to form an allegiance" asked Mothma with a frown. "From what Captain Syndulla told me the leader is worried that if they were to join his entire army and fleet would be taken from him and would be at our disposal. Forgive me for saying this but I believe he is correct in assuming this isn't he" replied Sato. "Yes he is. Anything new to join the Rebellion would follow our orders" replied Mothma a little hotly. "Anyways I believe it could be beneficial if we see what this leader has to say then we can see if we will become allies" said Bail trying to come to an optimistic solution. "I agree" said Ahsoka. "Very well. Do we have a way to communicate with this faction and its leader?" asked Mothma. "No but Captain Syndulla does have a holoprojecter that the leader gave to them. The only thing is that her and her crew would have to be present during the meeting with him otherwise he will cut the transmission" Sato stated. "Contact her and inform her that we are on our way and to prepare for this meeting we shall be having it aboard her ship" said Ahsoka. With that Sato turned around and left the conference room to contact the Ghost crew.

 _With the Ghost Crew:_

The Ghost crew were having a relaxing day after having survived the battle from the day before and were just lounging about. Sabine was painting in her room, Zeb was sleeping, Chopper was recharging and Hera and Kanan were in the common area enjoying some alone time. Suddenly a hologram of Commander Sato appeared on the holo chess table. "Sorry to interrupt you Captain Syndulla I hope this isn't a bad time" "No worries Commander we're just having a day off. What did you need" replied Hera straightening up. "I spoke to my superiors and they would like to talk with Bridger. We are on our way to your coordinates I advise you to prepare your crew we'll be there shortly" he said before the transmission ended. Hera and Kanan looked at each other for a second before she got up to get the rest of her crew.

 _30 minutes later:_

A CR70 corvette arrives where the Ghost had been waiting in space. Then the Ghost moves in and docks with the corvette. Seconds later the Rebellions leaders board the Ghost and walk into the common area where the Ghost Crew is waiting for them. Once they are all in Commander Sato takes position by the holo table and motions for Hera to come up by him. Bail Organa stands up and begins to address the meeting. "Greetings Phoenix Squad I am Bail Organa we are here to have a meeting with this New Republic leader you know of. We would like to ask him a few questions first before we can form an allegiance and we have been informed that you have a way to communicate with him" Bail said politely. "Yes he gave us this holo projector to contact him" replied Hera taking out the projector from a cabinet next to her. After a couple of failed attempts at trying to turn the projector on they were ready to give up when Sabine noticed a small droid port on its side. They then had Chopper connect to it and within seconds it was on. At first it seemed like there was nobody on the other end when suddenly Wolffe walked into their view. "This is a secure frequency identify yourselves now" he said. "This is specter 2 we're from the ship you helped out yesterday. Your general gave us this projector to contact him. Could you put him on" replied Hera. "Oh my apologies I shall call him now" he said before activating a comlink on his left wrist. "General Bridger the rebels from yesterday are contacting you through the holo projector" Wolffe said. "Thank you Commander Wolffe I shall be in the bridge soon" replied Ezra before cutting off his comlink. About two minutes later he walked into the bridge and saw the holo table on showing the people he met yesterday and some unknown people who he figured are the rebel leaders. Walking up to the table and allowing himself be seen he spoke, "I see you figured out how to activate the projector or did you just have your droid connect to it without knowing the devices type". "What do you mean?" asked Hera. "That projector is special you see. It can only be accessed and activated by Republic droids" responded Ezra. Everyone minus Hera seemed surprised and looked at her questioningly. "Yes Chopper was a Republic droid. I rescued him from a crashed Y-wing on Ryloth back when I was a little girl towards the end of the Clone Wars" she explained. After a few moments Ezra cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "So what have you contacted me for" asked Ezra already knowing the answer. "We're here to discuss this offer of yours about forming an allegiance. But first we'd like to ask some questions if that's ok with you" said Bail to which Ezra just nodded his head in confirmation. "First question why do you want to bring the Republic back?" asked Bail. "I want to bring back the Republic because it was the best known form of government the galaxy had. Its diplomacy and democracy beliefs and practices were the best form of freedom. The real reason why the Old Republic was failing was due to corrupt senators which Palpatine took advantage of to form his Empire. Well I'm going to destroy his Empire and reform the Republic once again but I will not allow any corruption to be in the senate at all. Anybody suspected of being corrupt will be arrested and be questioned until they can prove their innocence." replied Ezra. Most of the rebels were surprised and impressed by his answer. "Ok second question, you said you are a Jedi Master is this correct" asked Ahsoka. "Yes it is" Ezra said. "Then if you don't mind me asking who your master was and are they still alive" asked Ahsoka again. "Yes my master is still alive but I cannot say where he is due to him asking me to never tell anyone. I can however tell you his name. He is Master Obi-wan Kenobi I'm sure you have quite the history with him am I right" Ahsoka was too shocked to say anything. Knowing that Obi-wan was still alive was the best news she has heard of in years but hearing that he wishes to remain unfound made her a little sad. So after discussing a few more things the Rebellion has agreed to form an allegiance with the New Republic. When that was over Ezra excused himself and ended the transmission and soon after the rebel leaders too left back to their base.

 _One week later:_

The Ghost crew was attacking an Imperial supply depot on Garel. Things were going good at first until they were spotted and soon a firefight broke out. The Ghost was on a landing platform being refueled and Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb were outside fighting off the overwhelming number of storm troopers that are after them. When Hera gave the signal that the Ghost was refueled the rebels tried to make a run towards her when they were suddenly blocked off by the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. Zeb managed to get through and made it to the Ghost but neither Kanan nor Sabine were able to make it. Kanan quickly commed Hera and told her to take off and leave. She refused at first but when he said that he had a way out she reluctantly left. Now it was him and Sabine against the two inquisitors. When Hera made it out into space she was slightly surprised to see the New Republic fleet engaged against the Imperial blockade that was over the system. She wasn't worried though since she knew that the six Venators are more than capable against a single Star Destroyer and three light cruisers. And she was proved correct when two of the light cruisers were destroyed. She was then contacted by Ezra who was in the bridge of his flagship. "It appears I have arrived on time to help you out once again Hera" said Ezra. "How did you know we were in trouble or where we were?" questioned Hera. "Your droid sent me a distress signal a while ago and transmitted your coordinates to us" replied Ezra. "Well I appreciate the help Ezra but I need to go back to the surface and rescue Kanan and Sabine. They got stuck down there and are fighting off those inquisitors while we speak". When Hera said inquisitors it caught Ezra's attention. "Hold up I'm going down there with you, I want to see these inquisitors myself" said Ezra before his projection disappeared. Minutes later four gunships emerge from The Resolute and head straight to the planet's surface, Hera following not too far behind.

 _Sabine's POV:_

Kanan is off dealing with that Seventh Sister lady and I'm doing my best to deal with this ugly shark looking guy. He tries to swing his light saber at my feet but I jump over it and fire at him but he quickly blocks my shots. Seeing how my blasters aren't going to hit him I put them away and decide to try and get physical against him. I somehow manage to land a couple of blows on his abdomen and face but that seems to anger him and he soon has me in a force choke hold. I'm gasping for breath when he throws me to a wall behind me. The force of the impact leaved me stunned and disoriented. He then comes up to me and starts choking me again but this time it's with his own hands. I can't help but think that this is where I die and I start to feel afraid but when I look behind the Fifth Brother I see someone I didn't expect to see. There coming up to us was Ezra in his armor holding what looked to be a double bladed light saber with silver blades. **A/N: (It's pretty much a Jedi Sentinels light saber but it has silver blades rather than yellow).** The Fifth Brother let go of my throat and turned around just in time to block a strike that would've cut his arm off. "What do we have here? A mandalorian with a light saber, how interesting" said the Fifth Brother with a smirk. "Don't get too cocky with me fish face" taunted Ezra. That seemed to get the inquisitor angry because he suddenly leapt at Ezra swinging like mad. Ezra just stood his ground and easily deflected and blocked each strike the inquisitor threw at him. Pretty soon Ezra saw an opening in the inquisitors' defenses and took it which resulted in the Fifth Brother losing his right arm and then being impaled through the chest. He died soon after and then Ezra walked over to me. "Are you alright Sabine? Are you injured?" he asked while standing me up and slinging my right arm over his shoulder. "Yes I'm alright I'll just have a sore throat for a while" I answered while we walk back to where I last saw Kanan. When we get there I see him kneeling down on the ground looking exhausted but when he sees me his look changes to relieved knowing that I was safe and alive. It seems he managed to knock out the Seventh Sister by force pushing her into a tree. I look around the area and finally notice that there are clones fighting off the storm troopers and are winning, before long the clones report to Ezra that they held off and eliminated the enemy while only suffering minor casualties. Near one of the gunships I notice the Ghost and motion Kanan over to it. He gets up and walks over to it but while passing Ezra and I he stops for a second and thanks Ezra for the help and for saving me then he continues walking towards the Ghost where he is then hugged by a frantic Hera. I then take off my helmet to get some fresh air and while doing so look up at Ezra and notice he had also taken his helmet off and is looking at me too. We stare at each other for some time before he asks me again if I'm alright. Of course I reply that I am but it came out as a whisper since I was so lost looking into his bright sapphire blue eyes and I was slowly leaning into him. He heard me though because I saw his facial expression change from concerned into relieved but I also notice that he is also leaning into me and before we realize it we are kissing. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until I pull away to catch some much needed air. By then he realizes what happened and starts to apologize. "I'm so sorry for that I didn't mean for it I swear…." He started to ramble so I shut him up with another kiss. When we broke for air again he looked at me in surprise so I spoke. "I enjoyed these kisses especially since they were my first" I said with a heavy blush on my face. "I also have something I need to tell you. How do I say this I've been having these feelings towards you since we first met and well I can't hold them in anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you Ezra and would like to be your girlfriend" I said shyly while looking down at my feet. There was some silence for a while and I began to think that I blew it when he suddenly hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I like you too Sabine since we first met and I'd be honored to be your boyfriend" When he said that I was so happy that I would've jumped and squealed if I wasn't so sore all over my body so I just settled with sharing another kiss with him.

 **A/N: So there we have chapter 3 guys and let me just say I loved writing this one especially the end part. So fluffy and romantic. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did let me know in a review. Thanks once again to those who have reviewed, this chapter is for you guys. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas you'd like to see. I shall see you in the next chapter. –DarkMandalorian out-**


End file.
